A Certain White-Fox Spirit Hybrid
by Caligo Umbrae
Summary: Oliver likes to walk around the forest and read underneath the trees. That is his usual routine. Until a girl with fluffy ears spills tea over him. Can he build a friendship with the half-human? Or is he going to ignore the girl who has suffered because of a misplaced spirit. AU. One-shot.


**A/N: A one-shot this time...**

Oliver always hated noise. Everyone knew that. However, after his brother's death, he became depressed. This made him hate noise even more. But of course, that never stopped Luella and Madoka from being the speakers on the highest volume. In fact, they sometimes did it to cheer him up, much to Oliver's displeasure.

After a while, he couldn't cope any more. Therefore, he sought refuge to the dark and gloomy forest surrounding his house for a few hours a day. Luella let him, knowing that it might improve his mood. He was always back before 6, just as she expected him to.

However, we all know that a human's life is never too repetitive. And when it is, fate just throws a random obstacle or excitement in front our eyes.

That afternoon was like any other. The young Oliver Davis walking, head in book. He knew the root like the back of his hand and always travelled with ease, never even looking up from his book. His destination was the surrounding of another house, a much smaller one at that. He enjoyed sitting underneath one of the well-kept trees. They always smelled of fresh fruits. But that was not why he went there. He went there not because of the beautiful trees or the calming atmosphere, but because of the loneliness that came with the place. The loneliness that to some measure, always added tension to the quiet.

He couldn't say why he liked it. Maybe because it matched his personality, or maybe his greed for some time alone. That time alone, never lasted long enough for him.

That time however, as he was walking his usual root, he was disturbed by the sudden burning sensation through his right foot, along with the strong smell of Earl Grey. He was sure that someone just spilled tea on his foot. Who? That was the question.

He moved the book away from his face, glad that he wore thick shoes. The burning was faint. However, as his eyes met the scenery before him, they widened in shock. Something that didn't happen often with Oliver. There lay a brunette girl, clearly tripped over her own foot. But that wasn't what caught Oliver's attention. The girl had two white, fluffy ears stuck on top of her head. Not only that, but a long fluffy, white tail too; not stuck on her head of course! Oliver's face quickly changed to its normal, stoic shape. Although, the shock still glimmered through his deep blue eyes.

"Awwww, stupid tail!" The girl told herself, oblivious to Oliver's presence. He cleared his throat, capturing the girl's attention immediately. The mysterious girl looked up, despite her still lying on the ground, confusion written all over her face. Suddenly, her hair turned white and her chocolate eyes turned black. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spill it over you!" She cried, jumping on her feet.

"I see." Oliver replied, crossing his arms. "Just, what are you?" He asked rudely.

The girl blinked, taken back by his question. After a few moments, her short hair turned back into its original brown and she smiled. "Oh, I'm Mai, and I'm a spirit hybrid. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed deeply, nearly tripping over her tail again. _'A spirit hybrid…'_ Oliver thought. Spirit hybrids are pretty rare. They happen when a spirit is misplaced. If a human has the soul of an animal, his/her child would be half that creature. Unless both parents are like that, which is close to impossible.

Oliver looked at her. _'A white fox hybrid.'_ He thought, having decided on what hybrid she is.

"Seems like I have to make the tea again." Mai muttered bitterly. "Well, I should be going. Again, sorry for spilling tea on you!" She ended brightly with a wave. Oliver nodded and started walking his way, until he realised that the girl was following him closely. So he stopped, before whipping his head over to her side.

"Why are you following me?" He questioned suspiciously, observing the girl.

"My house is that way." She answered innocently as she pointed her finger towards the direction he was going. He sighed and continued his way. Finally, he found his favourite tree. The one positioned directly in front of the house. What he didn't realise was that Mai, went inside the same house.

10 minutes later, Mai came out with another tray. This time with 2 tea cups, a teapot, a bowl of sugar and biscuits. She made her way to Oliver and sat next to him. "Isn't it dangerous for something as rare as you to be living alone?" He said, catching her off guard.

"Hey! I'm not an object you know!" She defended.

"You're not exactly a human either." Oliver stated coolly.

"I know that." She responded sadly, resting her chin on her palm.

"Do you want to be a human?" He asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Well, I don't exactly belong to any group of species. It would be kind of nice to stop talking to myself!" Oliver nodded, sympathising with the girl. "Don't you want tea?" She offered, pouring the tea anyway. Oliver took a tea cup and drank a bit, making sure it's edible. He then drank the whole cup, handing it over to her so she could pour more.

"So, why do you come here?" She started.

"It's quiet." He responded shortly. Mai sighed, leaning her head against the tree while wrapping her tail around herself for warmth.

"You don't talk a lot, do you?" Mai said, obviously disappointed with his responses. Oliver shook his head.

It was quiet for a few minutes, until Oliver realised that Mai was sleep. _'Seriously...'_ He thought, sighing. Instead of waking her, he picked up his book and started reading.

After about an hour, Mai opened her checked the time on his watch. 17:30

"I should probably go." Oliver informed as he put his tea cup on the tray. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hey wait!" Mai half-yelled.

"I'll be back tomorrow, idiot."

"Ignorant narcissist. He didn't even tell me his name." Mai insulted.


End file.
